Seeing the Future
by RandomWarning
Summary: It's been about a year or so after the war. During this time, Sokka is caught. He's still mourning the break-up of Suki, but in return turns to Toph. He loves her, but doesn't know if she loves him back. Or if it'll even work out. Tokka.
1. Surprise Visit

**_Hello, everyone! I have wrote yet another story. Bwahahahaha!! ahem Sorry about that. This is my first attempt at a Tokka fic, so I hope you enjoy it. I appreciate any reviews, so r&r away! Thank you!_**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of this stuff._**

**Surprise Visit**

"Sokka! Will you please cut it out!" shouted Katara, unable to take her older brother's relentless pacing anymore.

"Sorry..." he mumbled under his breath. Both he and Katara, along with Aang, were temporarily stationed at an inn in Ba Sing Se. Sokka had nothing better to do, so he decided to accompany the two on their travels. Plus, he wanted to keep an eye on Aang.

He would have been with Suki originally, but things hadn't worked out so well. At the moment, Aang was out doing some "Avatar business".

Following his sister's wishes, Sokka slumped into a chair across from Katara. He glanced over at her and noticed her writing rapidly. Katara was trying to finish a reply letter to Fire Lord Zuko. He had recently invited them, all of them if possible, to a dinner party of some sorts.

With too many things on his mind, not to mention being bored and out of it, Sokka sighed loudly and slumped even further down his chair. Tired of her brother's moping, Katara takes a break from her letter. She peered up at Sokka, trying to figure out his problem.

Then it hits her. Katara tries exceedingly hard to hide a smug smile creeping up on her face.

"Look, Sokka. If you miss her that much, why don't you just go see her? I'm sure she'll be glad to see you, too," Katara said suddenly. Sokka glances up at his Master Waterbender for a sister.

"Wha..." he starts to say, but she'd already gone back to her letter. Annoyed, Sokka gets up and walks off.

Before he reaches the door, his sister says, "Gaoling isn't that far from here you know."

Finally understanding the meaning behind her words, Sokka smiles and heads off towards his destination.

...

It had been a while since Sokka had visited Gaoling, but it hadn't changed much since last time. Sure, it was large and intimidating, but that didn't matter to him at the moment.

Almost instantly, Sokka was shown inside by a servant. He was led to a large waiting room and told to wait. While doing so, Sokka looked at everything around him. It all looked so expensive, so he decided not to touch. A few moments later, footsteps were heard coming towards him.

Sokka turned and saw a middle-aged man standing a few feet away from him. His arms clasped firmly behind his back, he eyed Sokka skeptically. He thought it was because of the Fire Nation outfit he still wore.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Um... yes. Mr. Bei Fong? I'm Sokka, and I'm here to see Toph," Sokka managed to say. Mr. Bei Fong raises his chin and stares Sokka down; his gaze burning through the warrior.

"Of what association do you have with my daughter?" he demands.

"Um, well, I was with her and Aang, the Avatar, and my sister when we saved the world and everything. So.. she's, uh, a friend. Of mine," Sokka stammered.

Mr. Bei Fong was about to reply, when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Lao. Stop interrogating this boy. If he says he's a friend of Toph, then he is." Mrs. Bei Fong says.

The man named Lao sighs, then nods. Mrs. Bei Fong smileed, and looked over at Sokka.

"You might find her in the garden. She's been there a lot lately. Just call if you need any help with your way around," she informs Sokka. He bows respectfully and makes his way out to the garden.

It was bigger than he remembered. Looking around, he spotted a form over by the pond. Walking closer, he gets a better view. Sure enough, there was Toph, slumped over a rock and sleeping soundly. Well, if you take out the snoring, that is.

He walks closer, trying his hardest not to wake the young Master Earthbender. Once close enough, he carefully sits down next to her.

Toph was sprawled over a large rock; arms crossed and head resting on them. Sokka reached out and brushed a few strands of hair away that had come askew from the bun she always wore. It was then that Sokka noticed that Toph was still wearing her Fire Nation disguise as well.

Sokka smiled and chuckled quietly to himself. Unfortunately, the sound woke up the sleeping bender. Sokka tensed a little and waited for the anger-prone Metalbender to lash out at him.

Toph opened her sightless green eyes and blinked a few times. After yawning an over-exaggerated yawn, she straightened up, and stretched her limbs. Sokka moved slightly. The small action caught Toph's attention.

She turned her head towards him; wise green eyes seeming to see into his very soul.

"Sokka?" she asked, almost unbelieving. Sokka smiled. It'd been a while since he heard her voice.

"Hi, Toph," he responded. Having figured out who it was she was talking to, Toph hopped up onto the rock she was sleeping on earlier.

"What are you doing out here Snoozles? I thought you were at Kyoshi Island with Suki," Toph replied staunchly. Sokka thought he heard a tone of disgust when she said Suki's name, but dismissed the thought.

"Well, I'm staying in Ba Sing Se with Katara and Aang. I don't really have anything better to do. Besides, things didn't really work out too well with Suki. I had to... break if off," Sokka replied, his voice on the border of sanity. He looks up to see Toph's reaction. Blank, as always.

"Hm. Well, I'm sorry to hear that," she says, the lie flowing like oxygen. Truthfully, she was overjoyed at the news. But Sokka was her best friend, so she had to make him feel better somehow.

"Yeah. Well, I don't think I really wanted her anyways. I never really related to her." Toph stepped off her rock and sat on the ground, back leaning against it.

While absentmindedly playing with a rock, she asks, "So what do you want, Snoozles?" Sokka gets up and walks around, an almost awkward silence between them.

"What do _I_ want?" Sokka repeats quietly. Having made up his mind, he walked back over to the blind girl. He sat down right next to her.

"So?" she asked, still playing with her rock. Sokka looked over and noticed Toph still wearing the bracelet she made from the rock he gave her. Any doubt gone, he lets Toph know his answer. He shifts his position to his side, and leans over her.

Toph looked up, sensing his movements.

"Sokka-?" she starts to ask. But before she can interrogate any more, Sokka plants his mouth on hers.

_AN- I owe much of my inspiration to LadyBaSingSe. Without her, I don't know WHERE my writing would be. Plus, I would probably have retained most of my sanity. Which is now gone, mind you. Tophie luffles u, Lady! Oh, and thanks to Randomicity for reading. That helps a lot. Any ideas and the such reeeally help._


	2. Rejected

Rejected

The kiss was firm at first, then gradually becoming more gentle. Toph closed her eyes, immersed in the moment. Then a thought occurred to her. He was using her. Using her. A substitute for her. The prim little Kyoshi warrior.

Toph drops her rock, breaking the kiss, and stares up at Sokka; speechless. A fierce blush creeps up on her, and she turns her head to hide it.

"Toph?" Sokka asked, concerned. He reached out for her, but she backed away. Confused, Toph scrambles to her feet and runs the other direction. Sokka gets up and chases after her. "Toph! Toph!" he shouts. He reaches out again, to grab her wrist, but a rock wall suddenly separates them.

Sokka stops, but not before impacting with the wall. Rubbing his head, he gathers himself from the ground. He hurried around the wall and watches as Toph races around the corner of a building and far out of sight.

He sighs heavily. "Toph..." he whispers. Thinking he had been rejected, Sokka turns around and heads home.

In her room, Toph cries heavily into her pillow. What was that about? He knew better than to mess with her like that. Especially with her emotions. Toph rolled onto her side and curled up into a ball. She buried her face into her knees; trying hard to forget the whole thing.

... Walking into his room in the inn, it hardly registered with Sokka the greeting he received from Aang. In fact, he hardly noticed him at all. Usually, it would surprise the warrior to see Aang in the room, because most of the time, he slept in Katara's. Usually, it would upset him. But now wasn't one of those "usualties".

Sokka flopped onto the bed across from the young Avatar, back facing him. Aang sat on the other bed, legs crossed, staring curiously at Sokka.

"Katara tells me you went to Gaoling today. Did you see Toph? How is she?" he asks. At the mention of the Earthbender's name, Sokka curls up tighter. The last thing he wanted was to hear her name. Or anything in relation to her. The wound on his heart was still raw. He just needed some time to get over it. If he even could.

The only thing he didn't understand was why it hurt more to be turned away from by Toph, then it did by Suki. It just didn't add up.

"Sokka?" Aang asks, breaking into the warrior's thoughts. Before Aang had a chance to ask again, a knock was heard at the door. Aang answered it and Katara walked into the room.

Sokka locked eyes with his sister briefly, then quickly averted them. Katara sighed, then motioned for Aang to follow her. The young Avatar obeyed without question, though extremely confused. After Sokka was sure they were gone, he closed his eyes. He let his mind wander, and it drifted back to the war. One scene in particular came to mind.

He saw Toph dangling helplessly over the side of the Fire Nation airship they ransacked. She looked up, and her sightless eyes locked momentarily with his blue ones. His grip on her hand was slipping, and they both knew it.

He watched her fall, everything around him revolving in slow motion. He saw her fall onto another airship, breaking her fall, but just barely. Sokka remembered how terrified he had been. Wondering if he would ever see her again. Which he did, because he lept onto the ship right after her. Still, he remembered thinking it was his fault that she had fallen in the first place.

Sokka's eyes snapped open, and he sat up. Could that be it? Was Toph still angry at him for letting her go? No, that couldn't be it. She forgave him. Eventually. Or had she? Now Sokka was confused as well. He shook his head, rubbing his temples. Everything was just so complicated now.

Sokka raised his head and sighed heavily. He didn't know what to do. What would Katara do? She would probably do what was best. Sokka thought about this for a while. Should he go and make amends with Toph? No. That was the last thing on his to-do list. She'd probably refuse to see him anyway.

Then, a thought occurred to Sokka. It wrenched his heart just thinking about it. He would go back to Kyoshi Island. See if Suki would take him back. He didn't like the idea in the least, but he needed a distraction. Sokka felt bad to be using the Kyoshi warrior, but if it got his mind off the hot-tempered Earthbender, anything was worth a try.

His mind finally decided, so Sokka got ready for his trip to Kyoshi Island. He got prepared physically, but nothing could have prepared him emotionally.

...

"Okay, Katara. You told me where we were going, but you never said why." Aang questions Katara as he steers Appa towards Gaoling. The blue-eyed Waterbender looks over affectionately at her lover.

"Oh, Aang. Can't we just take a trip to Gaoling? Must you be suspicious?" Katara asks innocently.

"Well, normally, yes. But when you announce we're going to Gaoling right out of the blue, then I get suspicious," the Avatar states.

"Oh, alright," says Katara. She straightens up and scoots closer to him.

"I suppose you've noticed Sokka's mood lately?" she asks.

"Yes. He didn't even respond when I told him 'hi' today. Usually, he'd be all wary of me because I was in the same room as him," Aang responds.

"Exactly. So, I think something happened earlier between him and Toph. So, we're going to find out what." Katara explains. Aang nods his head in agreement, understanding Katara's point of view.

"Wait. There's something going on between them? Since when?" Aang asks suddenly.

Katara rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on Aang. How could you not have noticed? We don't need two blind people now," she says, annoyed at how inept Aang could be.

Aang sighs, and asks, "So we're going to see Toph I take it?" Katara nods her head in response.

"I hope you know what you're doing. Because, with Toph, this just screams death." The Master Waterbender looks over at her love, and smiles. The sight of it still made Aang's heart skip a beat.

"Don't worry, I can handle Toph. But, just in case I can't..." Katara says and snuggles in closer towards Aang. "I have you," she finishes in a whisper. The young Avatar smiles and wraps an arm around her. In his heart, he wished Toph and Sokka could find this kind of happiness.


	3. Unwanted Visitation

**Okay, I'm reeeally sorry I haven't been on lately. Writers block SUCKS!! Also, I had to wait for LadyBaSingSe to Beta my story. I'll try to post more often. But I have exams next week, so don't keep your hopes up. Bleh. Stupid school. Anyway, r&r please. Muchas gracias! Thanks!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Avatar in any shape, way, or form. If I did, I'd be rich..._**

Chapter 3- Unwanted Visitation

The journey to Gaoling took a couple days, but it didn't matter to Katara and Aang. As long as they were together. Upon arrival, Aang guides Appa to an area just outside of the Bei Fong's enormous estate. He helps Katara off, then slides off himself.

Patting the bison's nose, he says, "Don't worry buddy. We'll just be inside. It won't take long." Appa snorts, as if saying "okay". Chattering is heard from up top, and Momo comes gliding down. "Momo?" The lemur chatters on some more. "I'm sorry Momo, but you can't come. I'm sure T oph would love to see you, but I'm not so sure about her parents." Momo cocks his head to the side, wide eyes staring at Aang.

"Maybe he should come. He may lighten Toph up a bit. It's worth a try," Katara suggests. Aang looks at the beautiful Waterbender next to him and smiles.

"It's worth a try," he agrees, nodding. Momo jumps onto Aang's shoulders and wraps his tail across them. Hand in hand, Katara and Aang make their way to the estate's entrance.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..................

A single bag slung over his shoulder, Sokka boarded a ship setting sail to Kyoshi. It would dock at Omashu before continuing on. As the ship sets sail, Sokka stands by the railing and looks out at sea. So many thoughts were coursing through his head at the moment. Would Suki be glad to see him? Would she take him back even if for a short while? Would she end up hating him? Would he see Ty Lee? He didn't want to think about that one. Sokka sighs, exasperated, and looks out at the horizon. What was Toph doing right now?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aang and Katara waited patiently while the servant who showed them in, went to notify Mr. & Mrs. Be Fong of thier arrival. Momo chattered impatiently atop Aang's shoulders, while he ran a thumb absentmindedly over Katara's knuckles. She shifted her weight to her other leg. Katara was nervous. It wasn't about seeing Toph, though. It was about what she would SAY to Toph. The Waterbender didn't entirely know exactly what was going on. And neither did the Airbender next to her.

After what seemed like forever, a lady walked into the room and stood before the couple.

"Avatar Aang. It's good to see you again," she says in a dignified manner, and smiles warmly. Aang could see, partially, where Toph got her smile from. The Avatar lets go of his love's hand and bows respectfully to her.

"Mrs. Bei Fong. I believe you remember Katara," he says, motioning to her. Katara smiles, a blush barely lighting her cheeks.

Mrs. Bei Fong nods, a smile still gracing her lips as well as a knowing look in her eyes. "I wish my husband could be here to receive you as well, but, sadly, he is away on business and will not be returning for a few days. So, in his absence, I will do what I can. Please, feel free to stay as long as you like," she invites.

Aang smiles and bows again. "Thank you, but, we're really here to see Toph." At the mention of her daughter's name, Poppy's smile fades.

A look of concern spreads across Katara's face. "What's wrong? Is she okay?" she asks anxiously.

A weak smile finds it's way back onto Poppy's face. "Yes…and no."

"Yes and no?" asks the Avatar, confused.

"She's fine, but, she's been acting strange lately."

"Strange how?" Katara questions.

"She doesn't eat as much as she used to, and, when she does, it's not that much. She barely sleeps. She's either unnaturally quiet, or loud and violent. Most of the time she's outside Earthbending, much to my and her father's obvious dislike," Poppy explains.

Katara and Aang exchange a quick look. "Could Sokka have done something?" whispers Aang.

"I don't know. With him, anything's possible," she responds. Their suspicions are confirmed by Mrs. Bei Fong's next statement.

"She's been acting weird ever since the day that boy left…" she muses aloud.

Katara snaps her head up. "What boy?"

Mrs. Bei Fong looks startled for a second. "Huh? Oh, I don't know. He was here a couple of days ago. I think he was from the Fire Nation, but he said he knew Toph. I remember he had a brown ponytail…" her voice then trails off.

"Sokka!" Katara and Aang say together.

"Hm?" Mrs. Bei Fong inquires.

"Nothing. We'd like to see her, please," Aang asks.

"Of course. She's out back, in the garden. Be careful, she might be Earthbending..." Poppy warns.

"Don't worry, we will," Katara assures her.

As they start to walk away, Poppy adds one last quick sentence.

"Please. Help her. I hate seeing her like this."

Aang and Katara turn to see tears formi ng in Toph's mother's eyes. They give her a reassuring smile.

"It'll be alright Mrs. Bei Fong. We know how to handle Toph," Aang tells her. She smiles, a glimmer of hope in her eyes, and turns and walks back the way she came. Katara sighs and Aang takes her hand. "Are you ready for this?"

She smiles warmly at him. "Ready as I'll ever be."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

It had been a while since Sokka had been to Kyoshi. He had forgotten how truly beautiful the place was. Getting off the ship, Sokka finds an inn and rents a room for a couple days. Afterwards, he wanders around the marketplace, searching for something, or some place, to eat.

He eventually decides on buying some food from some of the vendors. Once his stomach was full, he continues to browse around the marketplace. Occasionally, he would look at things people were selling that wasn't food. Only occasionally.

Sokka was deciding on which fruit to buy when he heard his name called from behind him.

"Sokka?"

The voice was so recognizable to him, he could never forget it. He turned around to see a girl with short brown hair loping towards him.

"Sokka!" she cried, and tackled him upon reaching him. It took him a minute to steady himself. "Sorry," she said as she let go. "It's so good to see you again." She smiles brightly, obviously more than happy.

He forces a smile to his lips to match hers as best he could. "It's good to see you too… Suki."

_Yeah this chapter depressed me. Poor Sokka. T_T Hopefully, things'll get better...*hint hint*_


End file.
